Celestial Academy
by Chelsea May
Summary: They were supposed to rescue Alice from another country. But somehow the four friends, Bella, Alice, Rose, and Esme, found themselves enrolled in a school for the gifted. Will they make it through one year of adventure and romance?
1. Prologue

**What another story? And yes I know I'm not done with the other one. The plot for this one just appeared out of no where and I needed to get it written down before I end up forgetting about it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I just play with the characters for amusement purposes.**

**Prologue**

"Pack your shitz up! We're getting that pixie back if it's the last thing we fucking do!" This was the first thing Rosalie said, right after I opened the door for her and Esme. She stomped her way up the stairs as if she owned the place while Esme gave me an apologetic smile and ushered me up the stairs also.

"She's over exaggerating the 'last thing' part." Esme murmured into my ear in a calm tone, though I swear I could hear a hint of worry in it.

"God I hope so, dying at the age of 18 is not something I'm looking forward too." I whispered back sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Let me start at the beginning before this whole fiasco happened. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but my friends prefer to call me Bella saying my full name was too formal plus it took a while to say. I didn't really mind it really. Bella sounded fine to me. A plain name matching my plain appearance. Brown eyes? Check. Brown hair? Present. Average height? 5'4" Eh I suppose. Pale skin? Mhmm accountable. Average body built? If you meant curvy yes.<p>

My three other best friends, however, aren't what I would categorize as plain. Rosalie Lillian Hale is your typical blonde goddess. She had the curves in all the right places plus alluring blue eyes. She's around 5'9" and had the legs to accompany it. I envied her just like every other female in the vicinity that had no unique feminine feature. One of the things that makes her different from all other blondes is her fondness for cars. She likes to get greased up under a 6 cylinder engine, and I don't mean the kinky foreplay kind. She's a true mechanic at heart and one of the best ever.

Esme Anne Platt happens to be our groups mother figure. She was the one to make sure none of us got into real trouble. She had brown her, but unlike mine hers happened to lean towards the caramel color. Though if you told her that, she'd just scoff replying back that it was brown just like what it says in her driver's license. She's taller than me by 2 inches with a slim body. Not the slim like size 1 style more like towards size 3 with killer hazel eyes.

And last but not least there was little Pixie, Mary Alice Brandon. But don't you dare call her Mary unless you wanted a broken toe. Why? We don't really know. I suppose Alice just didn't like the name Mary at all. Though if you asked me it did make you think of a religious nun. She was the energenic one in the group, the one who created the craziest plans ever. If you had a problem she had a solution to it. Even with the height of 4'11" Alice radiates leadership qualities. In other words no one says no to her. With a petite body and short spiky black locks with bright blue eyes, she was a true definition of a fairy/pixie in real life.

The four of us had been friends since middle school considering Forks is a small community so everyone was bound to be close to one another. And this year just happened to be our Senior year. The last year of our teenage lives. We had it all planned out, well Alice planned it all out really. But things went a bit wary when news arrived a week before summer ended.

"What the fuck do you mean she's not there!" Rose practically screamed into the phone, eyes wide in shock. "Listen Pedro, and listen well you are going to explain to me in English what happened." She replied through gritted teeth. Esme and I exchanged worried looks, as we sat patiently at Rose's bedroom. It wasn't like Alice to be late for our get-togethers. And after a series of calls and texts to her cell with no replies our worries began to increase with every passing minute. "What the fuck!" She released a frustrated sigh before adding, " No, I don't want you to tell them that I called. Got it? Good!" She threw the phone at the floor causing me to jump slightly in shock.

"Rose?" Esme said her name slowly with an intense look of concentration.

"Her parents sent her off to a special school..somewhere in Europe. That's what the butler said." She mumbled.

Did I forget to mention that three of my best friends are gifted with supernatural abilties?

**A/N: It's short for a reason lol Chapter 1 is more longer. :]  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mission Possible, Maybe**

We always feared something like this might happen. It was a joke at first when we watched that first Harry Potter movie.

"_What if that's real?" Alice pipped up from her corner of the couch, legs folded underneath her with a red blanket covering her up. She looked like of a fluffy tomato. I better keep that comment to myself. Miss Stylist might not enjoy hearing that. "But not witches and wizards more along the lines of people just like us."_

"_Impossible Alice, how in the hell would they find us?" Rose gazed at the the screen, watching Harry follow Hagrid out the door. "I say X-men is more similar to our situation."_

"_Are you calling ourselves mutants!" Alice shrieked in disgust. "Do I have blue fur or a tail?"_

"_Not all of the people in X-men looked anomalous, Alice." I replied while munching on a handful of popcorn. The look Alice gave me made me want to check myself in the mirror to see if I grew a second head without knowing."Anomalous as in abnormal. Anyways some of them appeared completely mundane like Jean and Wolverine." I pointed out._

"_You guys are going off topic, just so you know." Esme added from her place on the floor, she was the only one drawn completely to the movie._

"_But still those movies have one thing in common and that's there are others out there with the same problem as us." Alice looked a bit spaced out, probably imagining how life would be like if they didn't have to hide._

"_Not us, only you three." I supplied, a bit bummed out knowing I was the normal one in the group. Just more to add to my plain existence._

"_Bella, it's not bad to be normal you know?" Rose looked at me with those blue eyes of hers in envy. It was Rose's one wish to be normal, to not have to worry that she might accidentally make a pencil levitate in class or make Mike Newton, the resident pervert, get thrown across the parking lot in anger. Having telekinesis must have been hard for her when she was young._

"_Rose being normal for me is a deathtrap." And I was being completely honest. All forms of danger seemed to revolve around me. Like that one time I slipped during our hiking adventure. I know, slipping doesn't sound dangerous. How about the fact that I slipped off the edge of a cliff? Luckily, Esme was with me and she managed to use her power over the wild plants to catch me from falling thousands of feet to my death. There was a reason why we called her Mother Nature in our circle._

"_Wanna switch lives then?" She joked throwing a popcorn at me._

"_I might end up as a target from those levitating objects so I'll pass." The three of them laughed, knowing full well that it was highly possible._

"_Who knows Bella maybe your gift is just hibernating or hasn't awaken yet." Esme ever the sweet one tried to console me with a smile and words. _

_I had a gift alright. It was the gift of being a clumsy danger magnet._

"But how did her parents figure out that Alice is...gifted?" Esme muttered to herself in deep thought, her hands playing around with the hem of her shirt whenever she was thinking too hard.

"I don't think it's her parents Esme." Rose and Esme looked at me with similar looks of confusion. "Well look at it this way. We both know Alice's parents are money hungry social elites. If they knew she had the gift of precognition then they would have taken that to their advantages. Instead of sending her off into a special school at another country." Hey, I was the brainy and observant one of the group. Thank god for one positive trait.

"You have a point there but then how did they found out, her specifically? With Alice's gift it's easier to hide it unlike mine and Esme's"

"But you two don't have family histories of relatives having powers." We found out by accident that Alice's great-great aunt was a famous fortune teller that died in a horrific accident when she was merely 30 years old. The story was she got locked up in her house as it burned down, a horrible and frightening way to go.

"Damn it! We need to do something." Rose began pacing back and forth, her hands fisted at her sides.

"But what? We're just teenagers Rose." Esme sighed in sadness.

"But we have money." Rose's eyes twinkled as a smirk appeared. I honestly didn't like that look of hers, it rivals Alice's 'I got an idea' face.

Thus the next day, I awoke to a pounding at my front door followed by the constant chiming of the doorbell. It was a blessing Charlie, my dad, was at work by this time or else he would have been pretty pissed off. Charlie was a single parent the day my mother decided to hit the road in search of something new and exciting. He did the best that he could to help raise me but he eventually threw me into his mother's hands, Grandma Swan or as I like to call her Nana.

All I could do now was stare helplessly as my two friends went through my closet and drawers, pulling clothes out.

"Bella were's your luggage bag?" Rose's muffled voice from the closet asked me.

"I think she keeps it at the top shelf in there, Rose." Esme answered for me. How she knew it was there was a mystery to me.

"Woman this damn bag is small! You can only fit 3 daily attires in this thing." Rose grumbled dissatisfied at the useless scrap of fabric that I used for traveling. "Lucky for you I have a spare you can borrow."

"You guys," I mumbled dejected. But the two of them were just too busy to hear me out. "I can't go!"

Both heads snapped at my direction one with shock and the other with irritation. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" Rose clearly the one irritated.

"Don't you want to save Alice?" Esme asked softly, her face curious and confused.

"I do, but don't you know I lack money plus Charlie would just call the FBI if he finds out I was gone." I looked down at the ground with forlorn.

Esme and Rose both came from rich families. Like every stereotypical rich family Esme's parents were hardly ever home giving her freedom to do whatever she wants. Just as long it's within the legal boundaries, that's the main rule in their household. Which was never a problem considering Esme is purely a good girl in heart. Rose's parents are divorced, but she lives with her mother here at Forks. Well Rose lives here while her mom ventures throughout the world for her business and pleasure. Thus Rose learned to survive on her own. The two of them had nothing to worry about being gone during senior year. They had the money and power to make everyone else turn their head the other way. So to speak.

"Bella, Bella, Bella money is not an issue. I already bought your ticket." Rose answered with a raised brow, waiting to see if I would argue with her. I hated when people buy things for me with their own money. However, I really did wanted to bring Alice back so I guess I could suck this one up for her. "And I have the perfect plan for you to escape Charlie. Nana." She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

I might have forgotten to mention that my Nana during her younger years had a rebellious track record. Heck even at her age of 76 she still gets herself into tiny bits of trouble. It must have driven Charlie crazy because he ended up going to the law bidding side instead of following his mother's footsteps. What a shame.

"I'm not dragging Nana into this."

"Oh please, Nana would be thrilled knowing what we have planned." Rose was right, she would indeed be thrilled knowing her grand-daughter had a bit of law breaking in her blood.

"Oh fine." I agreed half-heartedly.

Two hours later the three of us found ourselves in my Nana's kitchen eating a plate of freshly baked cookies with three glasses of cold milk.

"Now you three have your passports with you right? And all the clothes you need? And enough money?" Nana scurried around the kitchen making us some sandwiches for our drive to the airport in Seattle. The kitchen itself was how I remembered it when I was young. Baby blue painted walls and a white ceiling that still held a burnt mark from our past exploits in cooking when I was 12. I still fear using an oven up to this very age.

"Yes, we do and I have enough euros to last us for three months." Esme pulled out thick envelope from her purse.

"Good, good and Bella-bee my dear don't worry about that father of yours. I have it all planned out." She gave me a mischievous grin that I couldn't help but return. She was absolutely the best and Rose was right she was indeed excited knowing what we have planned. "Just worry about finding your little friend. Bring her back safely." She smiled, patting my head before leaving us alone.

"I adore her." Rose whispered, biting a cookie with a smirk before mouthing 'I told you so'.

Esme checked her Blackberry, no doubt checking the time and calculating the drive to Seattle. She did had a bit of OCD issues. We're still trying to break her out of it. I let my eyes linger at a photo on the fridge door. It was me and Nana when I was just 5 years old. She was practically the only family member I was ever close to. My eyes drifted on over to the kitchen doorway to see Nana returning with a box in her arms.

"If only I knew a way for you guys to smuggle guns in a plane. I would have given you guys three of my revolvers!" Nana randomly mumbled out causing Esme to choke on her cookie. I leaned over patting her back hard while she sputtered, her cheeks catching a pale shade of red.

"Uhm that's okay Nana," she squeaked out, taking a gulp of milk from her class. "That's not necessary!" She waved one hand up frantically.

Rose just stared at my grandma with wide eyes, glancing over to me trying to figure out whether it was the truth. I nodded my head slightly. Nana wasn't like other grandmothers out there that had a closet filled with small trinkets or photos from the past. Oh no, she had a closet full of arsenal weapons. What can I say? Nana loved to hunt.

"Here you three take these." She tossed out a couple of brass knuckles on the table. "Remember girls be wary of nice European strangers. And if one ever tries to grab you the wrong way kick him in the balls and punch him with one of these suckers." She waved a brass knuckle at us, grinning wide as her eyes crinkled at the corners. Nana actually looked younger when she smiled, I bet she still had guys chasing after her. Guys her age of course, because picturing her as a cougar isn't pleasant at all.

"Thank you Nana." I rose up from my seat to give her a tight hug.

"Be safe sweety and come back home." She kissed the top of my head, hugging me as tight as she could. I took one last deep breath of her scent in memory, baby powder and lilacs.

"I will."

* * *

><p>The trip to the airport and through security was uneventful. Except for the constant nudges and groans from other fellow passengers. Now waiting in the plane was just a pain in the ass, literally. Even with the soft seats and leg room in first class, my ass was still throbbing from lack of movement.<p>

"Oh yes," I moaned out, shaking my butt from right to left while I ignored my friends' giggles from behind. You wouldn't understand the gratitude I had just to be able to walk on firm ground and to relieve the pressure from my tush. I didn't care if I looked stupid or crazy, I was just happy that my butt wasn't numb anymore.

As we waited for our luggage to arrive, a thought popped into my mind.

"How the hell are we going to find Alice if we don't know where she's even at?" Rose opened her mouth to answer me but nothing came. She appeared to look like a fish out of water that can still attract unwanted attention from men. Who now seemed to be transfixed at her mouth. Pervs.

"I forgot about that." She gave me a sheepish smile while I released a frustrated sigh.

"Actually, I got a hit on the web from that school name you gave me." Esme gave Rose a 'you do remember that' look. Her hazel eyes wide and her brows arched up, giving her a pointed stare.

"Again I forgot about that." This was going to be one heck of a rescue mission.

"So Esme, you actually got a hit on the school that Alice's located at?" Esme nodded her head, grabbing a beige luggage bag from the revolving belt.

"Shocking as it may seem, I did. It's actually a prestigious school known only to the high social elite class. It even surpasses Harvard and Yale." She muttered in a hush tone, as if this was all taboo. At the corner of my eye, I could see Rose struggling with one of our luggages before giving up and whistling at one of the guys over if he could get it. Two of them agreed quickly like a pack of dogs. Must be Americans.

"But how is it possible? I thought it was a school for the gifted?" I whispered back at the same tone ignoring the background voices of guys trying to get Rose's number. She can fend on her own.

"Oh it is for the gifted, but they hide it all well enough. If a normal person was to accidentally run across that page they would have considered the gifted part as being having special abilities. Like being able to play the piano real well or to have a incredible knack in science and so forth. Not the type of gift that we know about." I bet my face looked comical from what I just heard. It was the perfect disguise. If it's open like that to the public, then no one would have ever suspected it to be something else.

"I'm amazed." Rose voiced out with a smirk, crushing the papers she hand in her free hand. No doubt they were phone numbers. But what I was amazed of was how she was able to hear ever single thing Esme just told me. Her hearing actually frightened me to a degree."This makes it all the easier to go there."

"Hardly, it's located at an isolated area and there is only one road leading up there." Esme pulled out a map for us to see, while we walked directly towards the cabby area towing our bags behind us.

"Then we'll rent a car, take it up there and pretend to be lost tourist."

"And if they ask us what we were looking for at the first place?" I asked with an arch brow.

"Oh don't worry Bella, I got it all planned out." Rose replied in cocky way. "Now let's see what London has to offer us." It had take us one stop over to make it to London City Airport. It was fine by me since sitting the full 14 hour flight was just pure torture.

By luck and aggressive ways, Rose managed to hook us up with a brand new 2007 BMV SE. She managed to haggle the pure sales man with her automobile knowledge. The poor sucker didn't know that his scheming ways were no use for Rose. It was purely comical to watch how he blundered through all the heavy fake lies as he tried to make us buy the car in a higher price than what was necessary.

"Okay, Esme do your stuff." Esme rolled her eyes at my fake eagerness, and attached a GPS on the dashboard with the address programmed in it already.

"Tada," she replied sarcastically.

"And she didn't even break a sweat!" Rose mocked with an exaggerated look of surprise from the back seat.

"Shut up," Rose and I gasped.

"She said _shut up_!" I glanced at Rose from the driver's side.

"You make me proud Esme," Rose wiped a pretend tear.

"Oh for heaven sakes! Let's go already." Esme agitated was a funny sight to see. I pulled out of the dealership, with careful maneuvering. The driver's seat was at the right side, so it was going to take a while until I got used to this. "Please try not to crash." Rose snorted and I huffed in frustration.

"Fine you guys drive!"

"Hell no!"

And so that's how our journey started, us arguing like cats and dogs. Or more like girls during their menstrual cycle. If only Alice was with us right now, she'd have enjoyed this.

**A/N: Yup I ended it there. I'll introduce the boys around maybe Chapter 2 or 3. Patience... :] I've already got the 2nd chapter started..so it'll be up around next week or early.**


End file.
